The Girl Behind The Voice
by simplexdreams
Summary: Danny Jones always loved the little music shop. So did April. April especially loved to sing there. What happens when Danny hears her singing there one day and doesn't even catch her name? Will he find her? Danny/OC.
1. Halfway Gone

**Disclaim: I do not own McFly, but I own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**April.**

He has Bieber fever? What a pathetic excuse for rescheduling our date, which I declined. I really he dies of '_Bieber fever_' or as my lovely and charming best friend calls it, Lesbian fever. I was standing in my brother's room in front of the dart board and a picture of this lovely man, which has the name of Joseph.

"Got him right in the nose" Brooke laughed and threw another dart, which hit him in the… manly area, if that is you can call him a man, greedy git.

I laughed at Brooke, she was a random girl "So, when's the concert?" I asked, excited. Tonight, Brooke and I were going to our 10th McFly concert; we've been to really every single tour, even their Busted gigs. But this one was going to different, they had a new sound and by the way it seemed to be a mind blowing concert.

"Half 8" Brooke checked her watched "We better get ready, lucky we have 2 showers here" She laughed, we lived in an apartment together, it's very fun but apart when it's our turn to make dinner.

I stepped out the mirror and stared at my face. The one thing I hated was my hair, I loved the colour, almost the colour of chocolate but I had messy curls, that fell down my back, it takes an hour to straighten and I seriously can't be arsed to do that, every single morning, I leave it's curly mess, yes god I hope your happy, I had cameral and blue highlights that fitted the style perfectly. I have emerald green eyes that were Joe's favourite shade, my ass he liked the colour blue, mine weren't blue.

Brooke and I rocked out in the car on the way to the concert. Her dark red hair danced around her. "_Eh, eh, eh, shine a light on her_" We both sang.

"Brooke, you think that I'll ever get a boy who'd actually love me?" I asked Brooke.

She looked at me for a second with her hazel eyes, and then back at the road "April, you have more of a chance of Brad Pitt asking you out" I opened my mouth to argue, but she cut across me "and don't you say other wise, because I'm the one driving you around and I could easily leave you on the M4"

We stepped out the car, jumping with excitement, we were early and not many were here, this was good, we could get good seats. I was wearing a Radio: ACTIVE t-shirt, skinny jeans, checked black and white converse and of course my lucky bracelet. Brooke was wearing a Mrs. Poynter t-shirt, black shorts and trainers.

We stopped in our tracks and stared at what was in front of us. A small crowd of people and a large black, unmistakeable McFly tour bus, it was bloody big. We squealed and made our way over. The doors opened and McFly stepped out.

"Holy crap Tom, we get more famous by the album" Laughed Harry as he smiled at a few fans.

I was pushed aside by a screaming fun that looked demanded to get into one of their pants. I was almost on the ground when a pair of arms catched me, they were strong. I looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes and a freckled face smile, Danny Jones.

"Lucky I'm here" He laughed.

"Yeah, lucky" I blushed as he helped me to my feet.

That was the closet I've ever been to Danny Jones, and I'll never get that chance again.

"I'm Danny" He smiled and extended his hand.

"I know" I blushed even deep as I shock his hand. He kissed it, softly, which made me blush even deeper, if that was even possible "I'm April"

"Were you born in April then?" He asked why he was interested.

"Yeah, in a matter of fact" I giggled

"I hope I see you at the show" He smiled "By the way, I love your laugh" He said and walked away. Why did every time something good happens, it walks away from me?

_If you want me out, then I'm on my way  
And I'm feeling, feeling, feeling this way  
Cause you're halfway in, but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone  
Now I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone_

Don't take too long, don't take too long  
Cause I'm on my way  
If you take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone and I'm on way  
And I'm feeling, feeling I'm feeling this way  
Cause you're halfway in but don't take too long  
Cause I'm halfway gone, I'm halfway gone


	2. Black Keys

**Oh my gosh, my friend got me this really lush necklace, it has a love heart and a key, so we sung 'heart vacancy' by the wanted. AND we went Christmas Caroling, haha, never again, I needed to defrost my feet after. It's snowing like hell here! Whoa, Silence is A Scary Sound, because you know the bonus track on motion in the ocean is 'Silence Is a Scary Sound'? Well, I'm sitting her waiting for it to start, if you know what I mean. On with the story...**

**Disclaim: I do not own McFly, I own all their albums, singles and merchandise, but that's it. I do own April, Brooke and the plot. **

**Danny.**

I hit my head on the wall, once, twice, three times.

"Danny, what the heck are you doing?" Tom asked, half laughing, half confused. Of course, hitting your head against the dressing room wall is alittle weird for some people who have no idea what is going on.

I realised my grip from the wall and faced Tom "I met this girl, April and I didn't ask for her number and I'm probably never going to see her again"

"You'll probably see her in the crowd tonight" Tom reassured me, smiling. His one dimple on the side of his face made me smile too.

"You're right" I shook my head and walked over to my clothes "Tom, Dougie has taken our clothes, again" I laughed slightly.

"No, it was Harry actually" Dougie's voice came from the doorway and sure enough, Harry ran past with a pile of clothes in his arms. Tom ran after him, yelling.

"Right, lock the door and we can escape through the window" Dougie joked and turned on the radio, _Shine A Light_ blared through the speakers.

There was nothing more exciting than looking out in the arena to see thousands of screaming fans, but my eyes were searching for one face, April. I didn't see her; she would have stood out at me. I sighed as I started the chords for_ Falling In Love_.

"Thank you Manchester" I shouted in the microphone, raising my guitar slightly.

"Now, this next song is called If U C Kate. It's about looking for someone, Danny has had an experience like that today" Tom laughed, so funny, not.

The next morning, I had the mother of all head aches. I needed to go and get some more some plectrums, from the music store. My hair was a mess, oh well; I am rockstar, a body to die for, ha.

Where are the plectrums? They should put signs up. Ok, first look for the guitars. My eyes scanned for a guitar, there was a few hanging by a stair case leading down to the basement and there a few plectrums, thank the lord. As I approached the plectrums, I heard a soft, angle like voice coming from the basement. And since I have done many rockstar things, I looked around me, no one was there. Slowly and quietly, I made my way to the basement. The first things my eyes found was a girl, playing the piano and singing, I listened more closely. Her back was turned the only part I could see of her was her hair, it was long, curly and brown.

"_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark to dream about a life where you're the shining star, even though it seems, like it's too far away, I have to believe in myself It's the only way_" Her voice was beautiful, the lyrics made my very soul clutch onto the words "_this is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me, now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I wanna be, this is me_" She stopped, I didn't want her too "This is not going well" She said, she sounded familiar. I paused for a moment; it was April who I met yesterday.

I couldn't get her out of my mind, yesterday I lost my mind with April and today, I was partially brainwashed with her now. She was talented, beautiful and I'm never going to see her again. I stopped pacing my room and looked out the window, an idea rushed into my mind. I'm Danny Jones, member of McFly; I could hold a contest and find her, yes, yes. I had to call the lads about this; they'll think it's amazing.

"That is the most stupid idea, I have ever heard" Harry said, staring at me in disbelief.

Tom and Dougie smiled, "That's like Cinderella, oh my god" Dougie danced around the room "we can mention it on our next web cast and radio interview and make sure she hears it" You see, Dougie was secretly like an mad genius at times like this, like today in fact.

"Lets do this boys" Tom rubbed his hand together, excited.

I looked at Harry "please try mate?" I begged him, he smiled.

"To make my best friend happy and find love, of course"

_Cause black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys  
Showing me a world I never knew  
Don't let them get,  
Inside of your head  
Don't let them get inside of your head  
Don't let them get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let them get  
Inside of your head  
Sometimes you'll find it's better black and white_


	3. Butterflies

**I seriously just fell in love with McFly all over again, listening to their first album, bringing back so much memories. HA! "He's covered in blood, why is it he's always covered in blood?" hahahaaaa! I seriously love Ginny in Harry Potter.**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, even though I would do anything to do, but I do own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**April.**

"Hurry up Brooke" I shouted as I logged onto super city "Tom tweeted that it'll be on in 5 minutes AND there's a special announcement" Soon enough, Brooke bounced in, carrying a tray of two hot chocolate, full of whipped cream and them straw things.

"You sound like my mum" Brooke rolled her eyes and set down the tray on the coffee table. She sat next to me on the couch as I set down the laptop on a stool.

"BOO!" Dougie's face pooped up, I looked at Brooke. She was smiling, she adores Dougie "now, our dear mate Danny has a common case of…" Dougie took a breath "…love" He put on a deep voice.

"Well, anyway we're holding a contest" Tom pressed a button and a choir voice came on, which made Dougie giggle "Here's why, Danny met a girl called, April at a concert and he lost his mind because he's stupid and didn't get her number. Then he heard her singing in the basement of a music store and he's practically a love sick puppy, so here's what's going to happen, if you think you're April then come to Joel's Diner in London on Sunday, Danny will be there" Dougie whacked his head on the table as Tom said this.

"Tom, you're as hopeless as Danny" Dougie said, staring at his friend.

"What?"

"You see, Danny is the most good looking member out of McFly according to our fan base, don't cha think that **everyone** will go Joel's Diner on Sunday, just to fake someone they're not?" Dougie asked, Tom just laughed and turned back to the webcam.

"Young Douglas, Danny knows what she looks like, he will not get detracted by some other girls" Tom looked right at the webcam, almost like he was staring us down "So if you're out there April, come to Joel's Diner in London, Danny will wait there for an hour, two o'clock to three o'clock, he's dieing to see you again"

Brooke turned to me, smiling. "You and Danny, I can see it now, April Jones and Danny Jones" She stood up and pranced about the lounge.

"He heard me singing?" I asked, still staring at the screen. I hadn't sung in front of someone since, forever.

"Dude, Danny Jones has like a major crush on you, he's practically got the whole of Britain, even other countries who watch this, looking for you!" Brooke jumped, excited.

"But why would he?" I asked her, still shocked.

She rolled her eyes at this "Where can I start? April, your beautiful, any guy is lucky to call them theirs. And any douche bag that breaks your heart is as thick as a Walrus bubbler" I didn't know Dougie Poynter that well, but from what I've seen in interviews, web chats and on stage, she is so his type.

"Thanks, Brooke" I hugged her.

To think me, April Lola Greene could have the chance to be Danny's girl. April Lola Jones… you're thinking too quick April. I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I still couldn't believe it, even after a lovely dinner of sausage, mash and beans, I couldn't sleep, with the fact that I'm going to meet Danny Jones in 48 hours and the fact I have a bloody good chance to be his girlfriend. I smiled and closed my eyes.

_There he was, Danny Jones. Sitting at table 26, which was my lucky number. I walked slowly over, wearing a floral spring dress, vintage necklace, ankle boots and my curly hair hanging down my back. He stood up at the sight of me, smiling. I ran after to him, everything in the restaurant just disappeared and it was just two._

"_I'm so happy you came April" He pulled a piece of hair hanging over my eyes and stared into mine._

"_I'm happy I did" I smiled as he leaned in._

"YO! Mrs. Jones, stop snogging the pillow!" My eyes opened, and sure enough my lips were glued to the pillow "what the hell were you dreaming about?"

"Chocolate"

Brooke laughed "yeah right"

_I'm getting butterflies  
I'm floating on a dream  
now my world starts spinning  
my heart pounds  
so happy that I could cry  
when I look in your eyes  
Cause you keep giving me  
keep giving me butterflies_


	4. This Song

**_Somewhere in the world, someone's makin' love to this song_, I WANT TO MAKE TO YOU MCFLY! Sorry, I had ALOT of sugar on my weetabix this morning, _somewhere on fanfiction someone's had too much sugar_, ha! Anyway, if you review this, I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year, 2011 here we come! If I'm at home for new year, I'll try and post a chapter at midnight, wouldn't that be mint? By the way, can you think of any names for Tom's and Harry's girlfriend's in this Fiction cause I can't choose, can't wait till I have children, HAAAAHA.**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, I do own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**Brooke.**

April has left me home alone. For an endless shopping trip no doubt. Maybe I should treat myself to a new outfit and maybe a box of chocolates for the lonely single bat, if you're wondering; I was the lonely single bat.

I stepped out of the taxi, into Oxford Street and handed the taxi driver a few pound, loosely git and a paedophile. It was a sunny day and the sun shone on the windows of shops.

The warm and cosy inside of the starbucks coffee shop warmed me up alittle; it was staring to get windy, curses global warming. The queue at the counter didn't have many, I lined up, I was very patient thanks to the noble art of McFly concerts.

"The usual?" I turned to see a smiley faced, Aaron.

"Yeah, thanks Aaron" I smiled at him, he was quite a good looking chap with black hair and grey eyes, though his nose ring didn't do him any good. I was a well known customer to Aaron and Emily, it's a surprise how many friend you'll get from just coming here for a drink.

"Two strawberries and cream" I extended my arm, at the same time someone else did. I looked up and met the eyes of Dougie Poynter.

"I'm sorry" I said, and put my arm down.

"It's okay, I ordered one, I guess we both love strawberries and cream" He smiled and took his

"Thanks" I smiled nervously and took mine.

"I'm Poynter, Dougie Poynter" He extended his hand and I shook it. There was a funny feeling in my hand, but we didn't pull away.

"I'm Brooke Bass" Then we seemed to realise we had been shaking hands for 10 seconds and pulled them away.

"I play the Bass" He laughed

"Me too"

"Cool, can I call you BB?" He asked, smiling.

"That very weird, but I like it" I smiled and nodded my head

"Can I have your number?" He asked, Dougie Poynter asking for **my **number, pinch me. And someone did, it was Dougie, I laughed.

"I knew you were thinking, pinch me" He laughed and pulled his phone out

I pinched him "Got ya back" I smiled, pulling out my phone. We exchanged numbers, then I remember Danny and April "You know that contest that you're holding about the girl called April?" I asked, Dougie looked up at me.

"Yeah…"

I flicked through my photos until I found the one with me and April at the McFly concert "Is this her?"

Dougie shrugged "I haven't met her, but you can send it to me and I could show it him"

"Yeah, ok" I sent it him and put my phone back in my pocket "Well, I better get going, April will kill me if I'm late, though she's probably spending every penny she has until the sun goes down" We laughed and I turned to walk away when Dougie grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Wait, when will I see you again?" He asked

"Monday or something?"

"Yeah, I'd like that, bye BB"

I just managed to have a full _convocation_ with Dougie Lee Poynter without stumbling, making up some excuse for almost blushing to death or slipping over my drink, which was also Dougie's favourite. I smiled as I took a sip of my strawberries and cream, I loved my life.

_Got to lose control  
Release the fire in your soul  
and your desires  
Let me know  
And I'll try  
Girl, I'll try to make you happy  
I won't stop until the day that I die_


	5. Everytime

**I really love April at the end of this, I was peeing myself at the end. I've done this with boy before, I had a dream about him and I woke up, there was a picture of him next to me and I just screamed and shouted "get out of my damn head" , it was rather funny.**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, I have a McFlurrly, haha, not. I own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**April.**

Oh god, oh god, I'm a nervous wreck with flats on.

"Brooke, where the hell did you put my strengtheners?" I practically screamed. A few seconds later, a tired looking Brooke came in, rubbing her ears.

"Jesus, are you psycho April?" She asked "Just leave it curly and let me rest in peace"

Ok, ok, ok. Don't panic, that's the key, don't panic. I thought as I opened the door to Joel's Diner and gasped, it was full of McFly fans. I hung my head; of course, everyone was pretending to be me. Tears sung in my eyes as I looked over at table 26 and saw Danny surround by girls. He turned his head so he was looking at me; I opened the door and ran outside. He doesn't remember me, surround by all them whores. I sat on the bench outside and pulled out my phone, dialling Brooke's number.

"Hey April, why are you calling, wait are you crying?"

"Can you pick me up?" I wiped my eyes and walked alittle further down the street.

"April, tell me what happened"

"NO! Just pick me up" I snapped

"Okay, I was just about to pick up a friend, I'll pick you up on the way yeah?"

I sniffed "Yeah, okay, bye Brooke" I hung up and dropped my phone onto my lap. _Worst day of my life_, I thought.

"Now tell me what happened April" Was the first thing Brooke said when I climbed into the back seat.

"There were a bunch of whores practically rapping him in their booth and I just thought, he won't bloody remember me_" _I sighed and stared out the window.

April turned off the radio as a McFly song came on and turned on _7 Things_ by Miley Cyrus "He seemed to care a lot about you though, making a contest thingy to find one girl out a world of like 6 billion people" I ignored her and she sighed, turning up the volume.

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you_

Miley Cyrus was so right, boys are confusing, you love 'em and hate 'em and they're harder to read than my 4 year old brother's handwriting, and that song was about Nick Jonas, also a rockstar. Rockstars, rockstars. The front car door opened and I looked up and Dougie Poynter climbed in. I blinked, he was still there.

"Hey BB" Dougie said to Brooke, BB? "Is this April?" He said to me

Brooke nodded "she's giving me the silent treatment right now; I'll fill you in later" So Brooke was friends with Dougie Poynter and didn't even bother telling me, maybe she forgot. Forgot? She loves that fringing Dougie Poynter.

I watched as Brooke and Dougie sang along to _All The Small Things_, at least she was happy with Dougie, I could live off they're love story and chocolate, grow old and get 28 cats.

I sat in my bedroom, watching _High School Musical 2 _and eating cookie dough, trying to get the taste of bitterness of Danny Jones out my head with the sweetness of ice-cream.

"You see even Gabriella knows that Troy has too many females lovers" I said as Gabriella walked away from Troy "you go girl!" I'm talking to a telly vision now. Maybe a good night sleep could help? I lay my head down on the pillows and closed my eyes.

_He moved closer. I could feel his breath on my skin._

"_I love you" He whispered and our crashed together._

I screamed and woke up "Get out of my damn head" I shouted at the poster of Danny Jones on my bedroom door. I swear to god he was haunting me.

_everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
and everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_


	6. Heartbeat

**Please check out my one shot, If You See Kate, it's amazing, if I do say so myself! I have become addicted to Twitter, AGAIN. My brother puts 5 spoon fulls of sugar in my coffee, i feel 'zingy zanny zomey' haaaahaaa. I have _'Nowhere Left To Run'_ I ordered it then mum came home with the dvd, so I had to cancel the order and i'm watching it for the 3rd time, it's bloody funny! Dougie: sandwichs *smiles*. Always gets me.**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I'll Be Okay, I can dream. I do own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**Danny.**

I am a walking disaster. April slipped away from my grasp, _once again_. Harry put a pillow in front of my face as I continued to hit my head with the biggest book in Tom's house.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" I repeated for the millionth time

"Next time, don't say where you're going to meet" Harry said, still holding the pillow "anyway, where's Doug?"

"He's round a friend's house" Tom said, putting down two cups of tea in front us.

"Finally!" Harry threw the pillow behind him, so the book collided with my head. Just at the perfect when I was going to hit pretty hard. I rubbed my temple, glaring at Harry.

"Thanks mate" I mumbled and set the book down next on the coffee table.

At that moment, the front door flew open and Dougie bounced in, smiling.

"Dannnnnnyyyyyy"

"What?"

"I met April and her friend Brooke" Dougie sang and my head shot up

"You joking?" I stood up and ran into the hallway.

"Yeah, she saw you with all those girls and decided to leave because she thought you wouldn't remember her and then…" Oh here we go "…when Brooke and I were playing monopoly I heard her scream, _get out of my damn head_, it was like a comedy movie" He laughed and hung his coat up and took off his shoes.

I hung my head, _why were the other girls there anyway? They obliviously weren't called April_. "Is she really mad at me?" I asked Dougie, he gave me a reassuring smile.

"She's pretty cut up Dan, but she won't stay mad at you forever" He patted my back and made his way into the living room.

"Guys, I'm going I need to get some sleep" I called to the others

"Okay, bye mate" Tom shouted from the lounge.

I opened the front door and over to my car, when I get back I'm going straight to sleep.

I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes, this has been the longest day ever

"Guys, I'm going I need to get some sleep" I called to the others

"Okay, bye mate" Tom shouted from the lounge.

I opened the front door and over to my car, when I get back I'm going straight to sleep.

I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes; this has been the longest day ever.

Isn't this just perfect, I'm such a fool. I sat in my bedroom, tossing my phone in my hand, over and over again. There was a soft knock on the door; it wasn't one of the boys even though they were the only people in the house right now.

"Come in" I called, the door opened. I turned around to see April, looking at me.

"Hey, Brooke and Dougie told me you wanted to talk to me" She rubbed her arms, nervously.

I stared at her, she looked beautiful "uhm, yeah" I starched the back of my necklace "you can sit down if you want"

She nodded and sat down on my bed "I'm sorry that I didn't come over on Saturday, I was just, you know…"

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid to tell everyone, because you know some people they'll do anything to get close to me…" I paused, then added "…really close"

She giggled alittle "It's ok" She bit her bottom lip

"Can I call you Apple?" I asked her.

She stared at me, then laughed "Yeah, is it because I'm wearing my apple t-shirt?"

"Yeah" I loved her laugh "do you want to take a walk?"

"I'd love to" I extended my hand and she took it.

Finally, I found her.

_I don't know where we're going  
I don't know who we are  
It feels like we are flowing  
High above the stars_

_Stop stealing my heart away,  
Stop stealing my heart away,  
Stop stealing my heart away,  
You're stealing my heart away_

_Stop stealing my heart away,_  
_Stop stealing my heart away,_  
_Stop stealing my heart away,_  
_Your heartbeat, your heartbeat._


	7. Just A Dream

**So I am officialy addicted to twitter, again. Please follow me ( .com/xgottaloveniley ) and i'll marry you, one nil. okay, please review and i'll love you! btw, from the ****24th - 27th i will be offline because, i'm in wales but i'll update as soon as i get back and unpack! peaceeeeeee.**

**You're gonna hate me at the end, you really are.**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I had a dream about them! I own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**Danny.**

We walked down the driveway in complete silence.

"I saw you leaving the diner, you looked beautiful" I smiled at her; she blushed and looked at her feet.

"Thanks," I knew what she was thinking.

"I couldn't escape those girls, I had to say I needed to use the loo but when I went outside, you weren't there" I lifted her chin with my finger so she was staring into my deep blue eyes "After that, I felt like the most idiotic and stupid man in the world, ask Harry, I kept hitting my head with the biggest book in Tom's house, Tom's house, and he has a lot of books" She smiled and I stared into his emerald eyes; they were shining like the sun in the sky. I moved my lips closer and closer. Our lips crashed together, he entwined our fingers, and they fitted perfectly together.

"Put me down!" April laughed as I threw her over my shoulders.

"Nah" I chuckled to myself and started to make my way over to the park.

"Aren't I heavy?" She asked in a whisper

"No, light as a feather" I said as I pushed the gate to the park open "Clear" I put her down and did a forward roll "It's Jones, Danny Jones. Licence to music"

"Right" She smiled as I stood up. "I want to show you something" I took her hand and our fingers looped together.

I lead her back to my house, but into the back garden.

"Why are we here?" She looked around; the place was a mess if you ask me. Bruice's toys lay scattered on the grass, which needed cutting, _real bad_.

I pointed at a thick tree in front of us. April stared at me, completely confused.

"Why the hell are we staring at a tree?" She asked me. This made me chuckle and I simply pointed to the tree house.

"Oh my gosh" She stopped and stared at the tree house. It had fairy light around the door frame and the leaves covered most of the tree house but the lights shone through the leaves "this is beautiful" I lead her up to the top of the tree house and she sat next to the window.

"I come up here to write songs and stuff" I patted a lyric book on a wooden table "I wrote _Walk In The Sun _here"

"So I'm in a historic McFly museum sort of?" She asked, smiling

"Yes, you are" I looked at her and immediately got lost in her eyes. She moved closer and closer, until I could feel her breath on my face. Our nose were touching, she moved her lips closer to mine-

Then I was woken by Dougie, _damn_.

_I was thinking bout her, thinking bout me  
Thinking bout us, what we gonna be  
Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream  
So I travelled back, down that road  
Will she come back, no one knows  
I realize yeah, it was only just a dream_

**I told you, you'll hate me ;)**


	8. Jump Then Fall

**It's monday and i'm not a school, rebel... HAAHAA. it's the christmas holidays, duh! And guess what? My twilight advent calender doesn't have numbers on it, haahaa! So i wrote on it in permanet marker, owned. 3,000+ tweets on twitter! I'm very proud of myself -pulls my school tie up- yes, my school has a tie. It's extremly gay, I know. OH! Before I forget, I'm drafting a sqeual to '_The Key To A Broken Heart' _it's called -drum roll- '_When Everything Falls Apart_'. On with the story..**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**April.**

"April, get up!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Fine"

The covers of my bed were tangled in the way I was sleeping and my hair was no doubt a mess, this is what happens when a boy gets into your damn mind and-

"JESUS CHRIST!" I screamed when ice cold water was thrown over me. I shot up and chased after Brooke, I heard laughing and stopped, it wasn't Brooke. It was Dougie "You think this is funny?"

Dougie shook his head "No, I think it's hilarious" He just blurted managed to blurt out.

What an eventful morning. First I get ice cold water poured over my head by Brooke and her 'friend' , Dougie Poynter, what next? Barney the purple dinosaur? No instead, I got Danny Jones knocking on the door.

"April, you've got a visitor" Brooke's voice shouted up to me. I groaned, I was still in my pj's and in no fit statue to be visited by anyone and my room was a mess, I heard footsteps, quickly I pushed all my clothes that were scattered on the floor, under my bed.

"Come in" I called as there was a knock on the door. I turned to see Danny Jones standing there, holy cow. I was in my pyjamas shorts and too big for me t-shirt that I wear for pyjamas "hi..."

"I'm really sorry about them girl, I was stupid to tell everyone where I was going" He put his head down.

I looked at him; he was gorgeous even in the morning. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, jeans and those shoes he always posts on his twitter "It's ok, I just thought I wouldn't stand a chance with you because they're all over you" I looked around my room, oh crap. It was covered in posters of McFly, Busted and Danny himself, some… gulp, shirtless.

He looked at me, oh god please don't notice the picture of you shirtless "No one can compare to you April, you're beautiful. I came up with the idea for the contest; I really want to see you again"

"I know, I wanted to see you again too" I walked over to him "But the thing I don't get is, there are millions of girls who would cut off both arms for you and you pick me"

"There's something about you April, I just can't put my finger on but there is something that's different from any other girl" Danny smiled at me and took my hand softly. I know I was falling into a trap, but I those deep sea eyes melted my heart "can I try something?" He asked me, pulling a piece of hair behind my ear, smiling.

"Yeah" I whispered. He moved closer and put his hands on my waist, oh god, I'm going to faint. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. We stared into each other's eyes, it felt so right. Then, before I knew it our lips crashed together.

I had just kissed Danny Jones.

_I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted_

I had time to think it oh, over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me  
Cause Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

_Whoa oh, I need you baby  
Don't be afraid, please  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me_

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can Jump then fall, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah


	9. What You Do To Me

**I don't know how they do it, but every single day I love McFly more. It's just their music and their humor and they always seems to have a laugh when something is serious. **

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own their AMAZING new movie, _Nowhere Left To Run_.**

_**Dougie: Hey guys! Jazzie's promoting our DVD, this is why she is so awesome!**_

_**Me: Oh crap, my secret's out**_

_**Danny: She brought us from eBay!**_

**And I also own April, Brooke and the plot.**

_**Danny: umm, April *smiles dreamily***_

_**Tom: On with the story**_

**Brooke.**

Jezz, Danny and April have been in her room for 10 minutes now. What the hell are they up to? But It seemed Dougie was thinking the same thing, or he can read minds.

"Don't worry BB, Danny isn't that desperate" Dougie laughed, this made me laugh.

"Neither is April, unless there's a secret monster inside of her that is screaming, _sex_!" I grinned as Dougie giggled like a little girl.

There was a bang from upstairs, just where April's room was. Me and Dougie looked at each and rolled about on the floor, laughing.

"At least we know what they're doing" Dougie said, through his laughter.

It turns out they weren't having, you know, but Danny tripped over a chair and they were just 'talking' but for some reason Danny had peach coloured lipstick on his lips, the same shade as April, uhm.

"So what were you and young Danny doing?" I asked April as she returned from seeing the boys out.

"Well…" She blushed "….he said he was sorry and he just really wanted to see me, but he didn't think that _all _those would come and he kissed me"

"Oh my gosh, me and Dougie thought you were doing something cause you were up there for a while then we heard the bang and… what?" April was staring at me, smiling.

"You and Dougie, eh?" She nudged me; it was my turn to blush.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I pushed her lightly and stood up "You want to order a pizza?" April looked at me, confused "What? Do we want to go through _another_ eggy skating rink when you tried to make pizza?"

She laughed at the memory "Yeah, thanks Brooke"

After a delightful dinner of pizza and a dessert of rocky road, me and April were watching _The Notebook_ and crying our eyes out.

"What I don't get is how it makes us cry, _every _single time we watch this damn movie" I said as I wiped my eyes.

April shrugged just as the door bell "I'll get it" She ran to the door.

"Hello April, isn't it a beautiful evening?" Dougie's voice came from the hall, then Danny's laugh. Oh crap, I look like a mess, mascara tracks all down my face. I practically flew upstairs and cleaned my face.

It turns out that the boys just wanted some company. Another knock on the door, April stood up for the second time.

"That better be Zac Efron" She joked, but when she opened the door a loud shout erupted

"What the fuck are you playing at April?" It was Joseph, this wasn't going to be pretty.

_Hey, hey, hey, hey  
My head is spinning cause of you  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do  
You're the storm, let it rain  
You've got eyes like a hurricane  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
You've no clue what you do to me_

And we'll both fall, we'll lose it all  
We'll have each other  
And we won't make the same mistake  
Cause we have had it together  
And we're both smarter than before  
We have been through the world  
And we know that there is more  
When you find the one that you're looking for


	10. Forgiveness And Love

**Microsoft was 'messed'up like hell when I was writing, there were HUGE gaps, but I sorted it, when I was writing the next chapter, the setting restarted, don't ask me, I'm not a computer!**

_**Harry: It's my birthday in one day!**_

_**Tom: Shut up Harry!**_

_**Dougie: Yeah, I wanna find out what happens with me and Brooke**_

_**Harry: *sings* Dougie and April sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G**_

_**Danny: How childish *flicks a piece of paper at Tom's head***_

_**Tom: Danny!**_

_**Danny: Harry!**_

_**Harry: Tom!**_

_**Dougie: Donkey!**_

**Sorry, they're always like this.**

**Disclaim: I own McFly *cough* I also own April, Brooke and the plot.**

_**Danny: April *smiles***_

_**Dougie: Brooke *smiles***_

_**Tom&Harry: Enjoy the story!**_

**April.**

I looked up at Joe, he looked furious. It scared the crap out of me, he was very strong. I've only ever seen him angry once, and he hit the closet person next to him.

His face was bright red and his eyes were dark and dangerous. I backed away from him. He grabbed my wrist "What the fuck are you playing at?"

I winced in pain that was coming from my wrist "Please just stop Joe" I felt Joe's grip come off my wrist and opened my eyes, Brooke had pushed Joe off me and her and Dougie were pushing him out the door. I ran into Danny's arms, they curled around my small figure. I felt safe and protected in his strong arms.

"Get your fat ass off my property you son of a bitch!" Brooke screamed and slammed the door "April, don't worry. He doesn't understand the meaning of the word break up or hygiene" She added, I laughed and wiped my eyes.

"Your right, he always has smelt really bad" I whispered into Danny's shirt, he chuckled slightly.

"How about we watch a movie?" Dougie suggested

"Yeah, not _The Notebook_ though" Brooke laughed.

Dougie choose Die Hard, I sat next to Danny. He yawned and put his arm around me; I giggled alittle and leaned into his side. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

I didn't even know I was asleep until I felt my back being softly put down onto my bed. I opened my eyes slowly to see Danny's figure walking out the door, I shot up.

"Night Danny"

He turned around; smiling "I thought you were asleep" He sat down on my bed.

"Yeah, I was" I laughed, I remember Joe and shuddered. I looked at my wrist, it was red and a small cut was healthy, damn those pointed rings.

"Do you want me to stay?" He seemed to know that I was thinking about Joe.

"Yeah" I nodded as he climbed into my bed. His arms wrapped around my body, that's how we fell asleep. In each others arms. _Me_ in Danny Jones's arms!

"Dougie asked me out!" And that was how we were woken up "Dougie Poynter asked me out!" She screamed and pulled the covers off us "Danny, you're still here?"

This made him laugh "Yeah, is Dougie still here?" He smirked; I turned to see Brooke blushing

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed and dragged my feet out of bed.

"So what are you girls doing today?" Danny asked, draping his tattooed arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing, I just sit on my ass all day to be honest" Brooke shrugged and raised an eyebrow "What do you have in mind?"

"A lot of dirty thoughts if you ask me" Dougie's voice came from the door. I laughed and Danny stopped smiling to glare at Dougie.

"We could go out for breakfast, I can't be arsed to cook" Brooke smiled at me and I nodded "And April burns toast" She laughed.

"At least I don't buy ready made foods, shove 'em in the microwave, say that I made our dinner and leave the packets on the side" I smiled at Brooke.

"Not cool" She rolled her eyes and walked out my room with Dougie.

_The only thing that our hearts are made of  
Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
The only thing real when push comes to shove  
Are the acts of forgiveness and love  
'Cause in the end no one loses or wins  
The story begins again and again  
With forgiveness and love_

Let's jump the sun  
Let's find forever  
Where does the time go?  
Just live your life  
You'll get another today, today, today  
Forgiveness and love

'Cause in the end no one loses or wins  
The story begins again and again  
With forgiveness and love


	11. I'd Hate To Be You

**If you love Brooke and Dougie, you'll adore this chapter!**

_**Dougie: YES!**_

_**Danny: Get in there mate**_

**Danny, you're next...**

_**Danny: What do you mean?**_

**The next chapter is about you and April...**

_**Danny: *smiles* can't wait!**_

**Disclaim: I own McFly *cough* I also own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**Dougie.**

Have you ever liked a girl and was scared shitless when you asked her out. I was so happy Brooke said yes, but I'm freaking out over my morning coffee what I should do for our date, what should I wear, where should I take her? I didn't want this relationship to be another shipwreck, she was something special.

"Either there is a fish in your cup of coffee or you're thinking real hard" I looked up to see Brooke smiling at me, her hazel eyes shining.

I rubbed my head "Yeah, I was just thinking about…" I stopped half way through, she smiled.

"Thinking about our date? Don't worry, I really like fancy places" She smiled and sipped her coffee.

"She likes simple things Dougie" April whispered, covering her mouth with the menu. I looked at her; she was sitting next to Brooke.

"I swear to god that waitress hates me" April laughed as we walked out the café. Danny laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You were playing a game of spit ball and one hit her on the ass" I said, laughing.

"Oh yeah, I bet she secretly loves me" She leaned into Danny's side.

"Are you and Danny dating then April?" Brooke asked her, she turned bright red and looked at Danny.

"Yeah" He smiled and kissed April's forehead. It's so cute, I could puke.

Where is my stinking tie? _Shit, fuck, shit, fuck,_ hey, that's not a bad idea for a song. Dougie, pay attention, oh great now I'm talking to the voices inside my damn head! My room was a mess and trying to find my lucky socks was impossible. _If I was a sock where would I hide_? In a draw, on my… damnit Dougie! Of course they're on my damn feet.

Danny laughed as I ran around my apartment, looking for my tie. I stopped as I ran around the fourth time and sat on the couch, panicking.

"Didn't April say that Brooke like things simple?" Danny raised an eyebrow, smiling.

"Yes, I've got it all planned out, I'm just worried about if she thinks I'm under dressed" I stood up and looked in the mirror. I looked okay, casual but not too dressed down. Danny laughed; I turned "What?"

He laughed, throwing his head back, not literally though "You're acting like a girl"

"You would act the same if you were on you're first date with April" That shut him up. I looked at the clock, it was 20 minutes till I had to pick up Brooke, and she lived 15 minutes away. Anything to get rid of Danny and his annoying and witty jokes. "Right Danny, I'm ready, bye" I ran to the door, just hearing Danny's shout.

"I've got you're wallet" He laughed.

After getting my wallet from Danny, I made my way to my car. I wonder what Danny will be doing, and then I saw his figure run to his car. Either he was going out with the guys to the pub or with a girl by the way he was rushing.

My hands shook slightly as I raised my hand to knock, why was I shaking? I softly knocked on the wooden door. The door opened after two knocks and April stood there in floral skirt that was over her waist and a white top, her hair was curly. She was probably on a date too, is that why Danny was running to the car…?

"Hello Poynter, Brooke is just putting her shoes on" April laughed and turned at the sound of shoes.

"Hey Doug" I stared at Brooke, she looked beautiful. Her dark red hair was curly, her hazel eyes were shining. She was wearing a light lilac dress with small straps, the dress was down to her knees, she had a tan that wasn't fake it looked like she had been on holiday recently. Her shoes were plain flats but completed her outfit. She had a circle pendant around her neck.

"You look beautiful" I smiled at her. April faked sickness over the sofa "Are you and Danny meeting while we're out?" I smirked as she stopped dead.

"Indeed Mr. Poynter, toddles" She pushed us out the door.

"Don't worry about her; she's had some of her sugar pops, again" Brooke laughed "So… where are we going?"

"For some food" Brooke laughed.

I lead her into the park and she gasped.

"It's not much" I shrugged.

"It's beautiful Doug, thank you" She smiled. The park's trees were covered in fairy lights a wooden table was set in the middle.

After dinner Brooke wouldn't stop smiling. We talked about music, movies, lizards and bass guitars. I looked at her, which made her smile even more. God, I love her smile.

"Brooke can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my god, yes!" She flung her arms around my neck. We flew back, laughing.

I looked up into her eyes, I was lost in them. Her eyes traced down to my lips. _When a girl stares at your lips, kiss her_. We moved closer, without even knowing, our lips met. They were the perfect texture, moving perfectly together. _It was like the movies_, oh god, I feel like a girl.

_and we both go down together  
We'd stay there forever  
Just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy  
When I asked you, believe me  
And never let go_

Well I'm thinking of the worst things  
That I could say to you  
But a promise doesn't mean a thing anymore  
And this never will be right with me  
And now you're trying to desperately  
But I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say

And then we both go down together  
We may stay there forever  
I'll just try to get up  
And I'm sorry  
This wasn't easy  
When I asked you, believe me  
You never let go  
But I let go

I could only sing you sad songs  
And you could sing along  
And you could see the melody  
That's been calling out your wrongs  
And this never will be right with me  
And now you're trying to desperately  
But I'm tongue tied and terrified of what I'll say  
But I never told you everything  
I'm losing hope and fading dreams  
And every single memory along the way


	12. Out Of This World

**HAPPY JUDD DAY! OMG - it's almost christmas, I might be spending it on the motorway cause of the weather, traffic etc. I hope you like this chapter, I think it's adorable if you ask me!**

_**Danny: *smiles* it's about me and April**_

_**Harry: It's birthday, I'm one year older than yesterday.**_

_**Dougie: *fake laughs* you're so funny Harold.**_

_**Harry: It's Harry not bloody Harold, Douglas.**_

_**Tom: On with this story...**_

**Disclaim: I'm on a loan with McFly's manger right now, but I don't _fully_ own them. I do own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**April.**

Brooke and Dougie have just left, thank god, thought I'd never get rid of them, joke. Danny is going to be here soon and this place is a _complete _mess. Yeah, the lounge was okay but the kitchen had tesco bags on the floor and crisp packets on the counter. What am I going to do for dinner? The door bell rang, oh crap. I ran to the door and opened it to see Danny's smiling face.

"Hello April" He smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back, moving my head back in a childish manor. He chuckled and I stood back to let him in "please excuse the mess in the kitchen"

"So while Dougie and Brooke have gone on a date, you're gonna struggle with food aren't you" He smiled alittle "Now it's time for Mr. Jones to get his cooking skills on"

"What?" My eyes widen "Danny, I can't cook! I'm serious Brooke left to make pizzas once and the kitchen was an eggy skating rink" He laughed and took my hand.

"I'll give you some tips when it comes to eggs" He kissed my nose. I closed my eyes, smiling "That's really cute April"

"I know I am" I smiled at him and giggled. He led me to the kitchen "Yeah, about the bags Brooke went shopping, looked at the time and flew upstairs to have a shower and stuff"

It took 10 minutes to unpack due the fact that Danny didn't know where the cereal was and where to store the biscuits, which he put in the cupcake biscuit tin. Danny was flicking through the cook book for something that we could both handle.

"How about we just make some cupcakes" I pointed out a delicious iced cupcake "I have icing, they're different colours"

Danny must have thought I was like a little girl because he laughed and set the book on the stand "Ok"

Ok, the cakes are in the oven and the flour is _everywhere_ we just had a flour fight. Danny started it, ok maybe I did…

"We'll make clean until the cakes are done and then we can make the icing, yeah?" Danny said after closing the oven and looking at _our _mess.

"Yeah and how do you know _everything_ about cooking?" I asked, smiling.

He shrugged "Dunno, I think it was when my dad left I was used to being the only boy in the house and I had to cook if my mam was working"

We stood there in an awkward silence "My dad left, when my mum was pregnant with me, he thought I was someone else's" I rubbed my head, trying not to let tears fall "He really wanted another child though, so he tried to kill me when I was born" Danny stared at me, open mouthed "but my uncle warned us and we moved away from our _entire _family, I used to live in Seattle" A tear fell down, _I had never met my dad and I didn't want to._

Danny cupped my face and wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumbs "Listen, you're safe and I won't let anyone hurt you. I know how it feels to not have a dad in your life, it was hard. If I had troubles I couldn't go to mum so I had to turn to my granddad" I nodded and he pulled me into a sweet kiss, _I loved how he could cheer me up_.

_Beep_, damn you! We pulled away slowly, smiling. But another _beep_ tore us apart. Damn you!

"Oh my gosh, these are really pretty!" I smiled as I put some ice blue icing on a cupcake.

"Just like you then" Danny put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah basically" He laughed.

"Done" We stood up and admired our cupcakes

"I wish they were edible" I said dreamily, staring at them. And then feeling really stupid "Sorry, it's just that we have loads of fake cupcake things in this kitchen" Danny laughed and picked up a light purple one and a deep blue one.

"Let's watch a movie"

Danny and I were sitting on the sofa watching _Ice Age 3_; he had both arms around me. I was snuggled into his chest.

"April, are you free Sunday?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because…" He starched the back of his neck, nervously, this made me smile "…I want to take you out on a date"

I smiled and kissed him "Of course"

A date with Daniel Alan David Jones, someone pinch me.

_It was cloudy on that night  
There were no stars in sight  
Then the planets all aligned  
When i saw her eyes_

One look that's all it took  
To send me, to another galaxy  
And she said

She was on her way to mars  
Then she ran into a star  
And she fell into my arms  
Thank you gravity

Never let her go  
I'll hide her UFO  
She'll never have to know

She's my space girl  
And she's out of this world


	13. Dear John

**IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE, EVE! Or Judd Day, I love I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing it! I have an idea for a new story! It's a Dougie one, nom. Anway I think it's like 7 more chapters till the end:O Shocker.**

_**Danny: Yeah indeed shocker!**_

_**Harry: Have me and Tom died in this story?**_

**No, you haven't died. I'm coming up with your chapter soon...**

_**Tom: Yes! *high fives Harry***_

**Yeah, you'll have girlfriends!**

_**Dougie: Don't get them exicted...**_

**Disclaim: I own McFly (and they love me, ha.) and I also own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**Brooke.**

Dougie walked me to my apartment, I loved a gentleman. He smiled and I planted on his lips.

"Thanks Dougie, that was the best date of all time" He smiled "ever" I added, smiling.

"Brooke, thanks for even coming" I smiled and looked down my feet. He lifted my chin up with his finger; I smiled as I stared into his icy blue eyes, which captivated me "Brooke do me a favour?"

I smiled "anything"

"Don't change, ever"

"Why?" I smiled, even bigger.

"Because you're beautiful, inside and out" It was like a movie, dream, everything I could wish for in a man, Dougie Poynter. He pulled me into a kiss, placing his hand on my waist. I tied my arms around his neck. Our lips moved perfectly moved, I'm so happy I used that strawberry flavour lip gloss.

The door opened and we jumped. We heard Danny and April's laughter.

"Hello lover birds"

"Hello marshmallow people" I turned to Danny and April, they were covered in flour. I laughed; they did look like marshmallows with clothes on.

Danny's phone lit up in his pocket and _Billionaire _filled the hallway and the lounge. He picked it up and put it to his ear. "Hello? Oh Tom, stop being a mum, ok _mum_ I will go straight to bed and get some _beauty_ sleep, you might need a lifetime sleep though, bye!" Danny hung up and put his phone back into his jeans pocket "Doug, _mum_ wants us to go bed so we're not tired for our interview" Dougie laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Do you girls want to come round ours tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"We'll pick you up on our way back from the interview, around 4, yeah?" We both nodded.

"So what happened on your date with the Dougster?" April asked after we said goodbye to the boys and locked the door.

I smiled "It was amazing, we went to the park. It was beautiful; Dougie decorated it especially with fairy lights. And you know how I love fairy lights; we had dinner it was spaghetti bolognese and then we…" I smiled, dreamily "…we kissed"

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you Brookie!"

"It gets better!"

"You didn't have…"

"No! He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said, yes!"

"And now it's safe to say, Brookie is back in the game!" I laughed.

"I told Danny about my dad" April bit her bottom lip.

"Did you tell him that he's looking for you?"

She shook her head and I saw tears fall "No, I'm scared; I mean first that phone call from mum that the window broke and then that man who was following us in town…"

"April, you have to tell him" I stood up "Tell him tomorrow"

"Ok, I will Brookie"

"Get some sleep, yeah?" She nodded and walked upstairs.

_Long were the nights when_  
_My days once revolved around you_  
_Counting my footsteps_  
_Praying the floor won't fall through, again_  
_My mother accused me of losing my mind_  
_But I swore I was fine_

_You paint me a blue sky_  
_And go back and turn it to rain_  
_And I lived in your chess game_  
_But you changed the rules everyday_  
_Wondering' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight __Well I stopped picking' up and this song is to let you know why_


	14. Invincible

**Hello, I seriously love writing this story, because this is set in 2010/2011 and they have BODIES OF GODS, just saying...**

_**Danny: *smiles* thank you!**_

**I really love this chapter, manily the end. It's really sweet how Danny is so protective of her.**

_**Dougie: *cough* I would do the same for Brooke!**_

**I know you would, because you're going to have to be! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaim: Does the italic mean nothing? :) own McFly. I also own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**April.**

I had to tell him, he'll be in a few minutes. I looked in the mirror; I was wearing my black skinny ripped jeans, a long purple t-shirt and an owl necklace.

"April!" Brooke shouted. I took a deep breath and walked down the metal stairs.

"It's sleeping beauty!" Danny shouted.

"Ha, very funny Jones" I smiled at him and walked over to him.

"Are you ready to roll, girls?" Dougie asked us, Brooke and I nodded. I locked the door after we left the apartment.

Danny's house was big and very cosy. I was sitting down on the sofa with Danny when my phone lit up and my ringtone, _Teenage Dream_, filled the lounge. Unknown number…

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on your left" Danny said, staring at the screen.

"Ok" I ran up the stairs and into the first door on the left "Hello?" I asked, locking the door.

"April Greene, it's been awhile" Laughed an unfamiliar voice, who the hell is this?

"If you don't mind me asking, who the heck are you? And also, how the hell did you get my number?"

"That's not the point, the point is the last time I saw you was 24 years ago. When you were just a little baby and I want to see you again"

I had a shiver run down my spine, it wasn't the fact that this person could be a paedophile but he's voice, yet unfamiliar, sensed that it could not be trusted "No, I'm sorry until you tell me who you are and how you know me then I'm changing my number"

"No wait!" The man sounded desperate, yes defiantly a paedophile. He took a deep breath "I'm your dad" My heart stopped "What, you don't want to meet me?" He laughed coldly "I'm watching you" I dropped the phone, it fell to the floor and the battery dropped out. My eyes traced to the mirror, tears were filling my tears. So my so called dad was watching me, or even following me? The tears cascaded down my face faster and soon my tears fell into silent sobs.

"April, you okay?" Danny's voice came from the other side of the door. I looked up in the mirror; I couldn't get away with this… I had to tell him "April, you in there?" He sounded worried now. I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip. Slowly, I unlocked the door and looked at Danny with sad eyes "What's wrong?" He pulled me into a hug. It made me feel safe, I could trust him. No one, not even my dad could hurt me. He cupped my face, wiping the tears away "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready…" He started. I looked into his eyes, I saw truth and they were full of love, I shook my head.

"No, I want to tell you, I have to tell you" I whispered to him. I closed my eyes and started into his ocean eyes "My dad is watching me, following me"

He pulled me into a protective hug "I won't let **anyone **hurt you" He whispered. I knew he wasn't lying, he wouldn't let anyone hurt me; I just hope I won't get anyone hurt. I had no idea what my dad is capable of, I knew nothing about him, yet he knew nothing about me… or did he? He had my number and my name; mum would have kept my name a secret from the father that wanted to kill me. Why were secrets hard to figure out?

_Yeah ah they said we shouldn't, Yeah they said we wouldn't  
Ah look where we are, We've done what they thought we couldn't  
As bad as the odds were looking, Push yeah we kept on pushing  
And every time I nearly hit the ground, You were my cushion  
There's evidence that proves, That you were heaven sent  
'Cause when I needed rescuing', You were there at my defence  
Girl in you I find a friend, You make me feel alive again  
And I feel like the brightest star, 'Cause you make me shine again_

No matter where we are, No matter just how far are paths may lead  
We don't need no shields, Love is the armour that we need  
We're invincible, Invincible  
Invincible, Loves our protector  
Invincible, Invincible  
Invincible, We're invincible


	15. Who Knew

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVEE! OMG - anyway enjoy! I don't know what to write in here... any ideas;)**

**Disclaim: I don't McFly, they went to spend time with their families this festive season:)! But I DO own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**Danny.**

Why would someone want to hurt April? I thought as I held her in my arms. She was so beautiful, who would hurt her? Brooke and Dougie went out to get some pizza, which to Brooke was April's comfort food. I have never met a girl who has a comfort food, she's defiantly something and I'm not planning on losing her.

"Danny…" She whispered and looked up at me and stared into my eyes. This was the first time she had talked in the past 6 minutes.

"Yeah babe?"

"What are we doing for our date on Sunday" I smiled and tapped her nose, softly. She closed her eyes at my touch and smiled, it was adorable.

"You'll have to wait and see" I smiled, she pouted "I'm sorry" She shrugged and rested her head on chest.

"I tried" She said, I chuckled at her words.

The lounge door opened, revealing Dougie and Brooke, with a unmistakeable pizza box in their hands. April shot up and ran over to her pizza.

"Thanks Brookie and of course young Douglas" She bowed to them.

"I'll set the table" I said, standing up.

Pizza was April's comfort food, she giggling at Dougie who has two straws stuck up his nose and me who has two straws on my teeth, to make me look like a walrus.

"Please stop, I'm almost wetting myself" Brooke breathed, claming down alittle. But when Dougie turned, one of the straws flew out of his nose and hit me in the face, which caused her to go in instance giggles.

April looked at the clock "We've gotta go Brookie"

"Oh yeah" Brooke stood up and so did April.

"Bye BB, bye April" Dougie smiled at the girls while I stood up.

"I'll see you out and Doug can just sit here and get eaten by the monsters under the table" This made Dougie jump up off his chair.

After the girls had left me and Dougie crashed on the chairs in the lounge just as Dougie's ringtone blared out of his pocket.

"Ello?" He said, in an imitation of Harry's accent "You have a girlfriend, well done Harry" Dougie laughed "Right mate, bye" He hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket "Harry has a girlfriend" He tried to keep a straight face.

"And what's so funny" I asked, at this point Dougie's face was bright red.

"He sounded as if he had good time and then there was this moan" He laughed. I sat there, trying to figure it out, and then finally getting it I laughed along "So was she brainwashed?"

"Probably, her name's Vanessa and she's drop deep gorgeous apparently"

"The band is officially taken; no one is single in McFly"

"If I was a girl, I would disappointed in that" Dougie joked.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew


	16. Papercut

**Sorry, this chapter is short. But this one is just the 'climb max' thingy! Next one will be Dougie and Danny doing superhero stuff:) I have Dougie and Danny on the phone so and they want to say something...**

_**Danny: Hello!**_

_**Dougie: Merry Christmas Eve.**_

_**Danny: We gonna do superhero things, cool!**_

_**Dougie: I'm not wearing tights!**_

_**Danny: Oh god, carry on with the story quick!**_

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, until after new year;) I do own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**Brooke.**

It was pitch black outside, the only lights were coming from the street lamps that were flicking on and off. I clung on April's arm and she clutched onto mine. Rain started to fall. Every single raindrop sounded like footsteps.

"April, can you hear footsteps?" I whispered.

"Ye-" April screamed, I turned to see someone had grab her arm.

"April!" I ran over to her as someone tried pulling her away.

"Brooke, just call Danny" She screamed.

I wiped out my phone and dialled Dougie's number. He was quick to answer, thank god.

"Hello BB" His happy voice filled my ears, tears well up and my voice broke.

"Dougie, is Danny there?"

"Yeah, I'm here, why?" Danny's voice came from the other line.

"April's dad has found her, these men just came out of no where" I turned around to see one of them coming towards me "We're outside the…" I looked at the building next to us "…marshmallow factor-" I screamed and dropped my phone as someone dragged me with April.

I just hope Dougie and Danny didn't think I was pulling their legs.

_Everything is going well at least that's what I tell myself  
I wish I was the tinman so I wouldn't have a heart to break_

I'm ok, I'll survive  
I only think about you half of the time  
All these tears are just drops in the ocean baby  
You barely even cross my mind, no no  
And it doesn't hurt that much  
It was only a papercut  
Its only a papercut.


	17. Haunted

**Christmas was amazing! My internet was messed up yesterday so sorry I couldn't update. I got Above The Noise, AHHHH! Yeah, thought you should now, cough. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. To be honest, I love the ending:)**

**Disclaim: I don't own McFly, but I do own April, Brooke and the plot.**

**Dougie.**

The engine roared as I lodged the keys in and turned them. I slammed my door and so did Danny. The marshmallow factory wasn't far away, but we drove fast. And soon we arrived to the factory. Jumping out the car as fast as lighting we ran inside. I felt something underneath my feet.

"Danny! Wait" I called, he turned.

"What?" He shouted. I picked up the thing I stood on and realised it was April's necklace and Brooke's phone. "Dougie what the hell is it?" His voice shock slightly.

"It's April's necklace and Brooke's phone"

Danny took them and tuck them into his pocket "We need to find them, now!"

It was cold inside. There were distance screams, which panicked both of us. There were lots of halls and doors. Danny stopped every so often to listen closely, his eyes darting from side to side to see something, anything. Then a door stood ajar and the girl's shouts where heard.

"Face it April, we're gonna die" Brooke sobbed, it broke my heart to hear her in pain. I walked forward but Danny pulled me back.

"What the fuck you doing, Danny?" I whispered, annoyed.

He pointed to a camera which just turned "I was saving your neck" He whispered, but I feel him shaking when he heard the voice of April.

"No we're not. We're gonna get beaten to death Brookie" She cried. There was a clap of hands and footsteps, I looked around. But no one was there.

"I have a plan; you know the camera out there?"

"Yeah…"

"We're gonna throw something at it when it turns to the other direction and bust out of this hell hole"

"What are we gonna throw at it?"

"Your shoes"

"No fucking way am I taking off my shoes and then throwing them at a camera" April huffed "Oh fine then"

Danny pulled me back and we leaned against the wall. There was a crash, we turned. The camera was smashed on the floor and the shoe April wore round Danny's.

"You girls are mad" Danny smiled and we stepped out from the shadows. Two figures froze and ran towards us.

"Dougie!" Brooke ran towards me "Holy shit, I've never been more scared in my life"

"Let's get out of here" Danny said, grabbing April's hand as I did to Brooke's.

"I don't want to sound like my grandma or something, but please try and stick together" April leaned into Danny.

"Dougie" Brooke whispered, looking up at me.

"Yeah BB?" I whispered back, Danny and April had started their own whispered discussion.

"If something bad happens when we're escaping, tell my mum that I ate the last cookie" I chuckled alittle, she blushed and continued "and… I love you"

I smiled even bigger "I love you too"

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you  
He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
something keeps me holding on to nothing

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted  
Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted


	18. Always Be My Hero

**This is short, yes but my microsoft wanted to be gay:)! Anyway, I've spent ALL my money today, ha.**

**April.**

We made it. The door was in sight.

"Thank the fucking lord" Brookie sighed and Dougie chuckled.

Then the door slammed. The four of us froze as a cold voice came from the corner.

"Oh shit" I whispered, forcing Danny behind me.

"April, it's been years"

"21 years in fact _father_" I fake smiled as my dad as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Yeah, too long" He smirked slightly. I looked at his face for a fraction of a second, he had dull grey eyes, thank god no one had inherited, his hair was dirty blonde, sort of like my brother's, but my father's looked as though it hadn't been washed in weeks and he had a skeleton like face, thin.

"You look like you could do with a happy meal, daddy" I said sarcastically. He made towards me, I thought quickly. Sticking my foot out, he tripped. I laughed.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Danny said, grabbing my hand and running to the door.

"Freedom has never tasted so sweet" Brooke smiled, stretching out her arms.

"God, you're strange" Dougie smiled and put his arm around Brooke.

Danny pulled me close while Dougie and Brooke danced in front of us, literally "I was playing on taking you on a proper date tomorrow, but we both can't wait for that, wanna walk?" He stretched out his hand. I smiled and took it "You two, we're just going for a walk, yeah?" Danny shouted over at Brooke and Dougie, they nodded and skipped along the pavement.

We walked until we reached his house and we both climbed into his car.

"Danny, you know you're amazing and everything but are you kidnapping me?" Danny laughed and looked at me for a spilt second, his eyes turned back to the road and smiled. Oh my gosh, it was my first proper date with Daniel Alan David Jones.

_On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind_


	19. Erase And Rewind

**Hello! Next chapter is the end, dun dun! I have completed 'Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows - Part I' on the nintendo wii and I was on easy, ha. Anyway, please, please enjoy and review while you're there. Bye! Xxx**

**April.**

Oh my god, I'm not ever dressed up for a date. Just don't panic, it's not like you're getting married. But this date could affect that, quick jump out the car. Wait that is basically suicide. Jezz, I need to clam down. Yeah, just clam down… Oh shit the car has stopped.

"April, you just gonna sit here?" Danny laughed and opened his side.

"Oh, yeah" I laughed slightly and jumped out the car, _wait he saved you from your bastard of a father_, a voice echoed in my head. I smiled and jumped on Danny's back "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" I could see him smile, why is he so damn adorable?

We (well, Danny more like) reached a lake. It was peaceful, cut off from everything else. The city lights of London were far in the distance and the stars were visible up a head. I didn't even notice Danny put down a basket on the grassy floor. I going to have a moonlit picnic with Danny Jones, oh my gosh.

Dinner was pizza, Danny made it. I know I wasn't in the right outfit for a date, but it felt magical, enchanting. I lay in his strong arms, feeling safe. He turned his head to me, smiling.

"April, can I tell you something?" He whispered softly, pulling a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Anything" I smiled at me, he smiled back.

"I love you" He breathed, leaning closer to me.

"I love you too" I leaned in, closing the gap between us. I wanted to stay here forever, with _him_. Danny Jones was the man I loved and I knew that I couldn't be happier with anyone else. We slowly pulled away, smiling widely at each other "Do you remember when we first met?" I asked Danny, smiling my ass off.

"Yeah, you fall and I caught you, lucky I was there" He smiled even bigger; it was almost like a smiling contest.

The flashback played in my mind like a movie; it was clear and fresh in the front of my mind.

_I was pushed aside by a screaming fun that looked demanded to get into one of their pants. I was almost on the ground when a pair of arms catched me, they were strong. I looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes and a freckled face smile, Danny Jones._

_"Lucky I'm here" He laughed._

_"Yeah, lucky" I blushed as he helped me to my feet._

_That was the closet I've ever been to Danny Jones, and I'll never get that chance again._

_"I'm Danny" He smiled and extended his hand._

_"I know" I blushed even deep as I shock his hand. He kissed it, softly, which made me blush even deeper, if that was even possible "I'm April"_

_"Were you born in April then?" He asked why he was interested._

_"Yeah, in a matter of fact" I giggled_

_"I hope I see you at the show" He smiled "By the way, I love your laugh" He said and walked away._

It had only been a few weeks since we met, but I knew that this, me and Danny would be forever and whatever comes our way we'll stand by each other, together. And we'll come out stronger. I looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, they seemed to reflect the stars "Danny, you are the most amazing person I've ever met"

"Back at ya" Danny smiled at me and kissed my cheek softly, _god I love him_, and I'm not even joking.

_Guess I should leave this behind  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
But somehow I can't seem to stay away  
I don't want to sound desperate but I am  
So say that you'll come around  
Guess I should erase and rewind  
Erase and rewind_

You never do return my calls  
Just like we never met at all  
No matter what I'll always wait for you  
I'll wait for you, I'll wait for you


	20. Enchanted

**It's finished. I have _finally_ finished this story. Time to start work on another soon, this time it's a Danny and Dougie one (no not Pones) and Tom and Harry. It's more in Danny's POV and the girls (name ideas?) I really need to do a Tom or Harry Fiction, cause It's just not fair, umff. Anyway, please enjoy this final chapter:) ...**

**April.**

"He said he loved you, oh my god" Brooke danced around the living room, after I told her about my _date_ with Danny.

"Now that I've told you about my date with Danny, what did you and Dougie get up to?" I smiled when her face went red as a tomato.

"Well, he also told me…" She bit her bottom lip, smiling "he loved me!" She screamed.

"No way!" I smiled and hugged her "You know a few months ago if we were dating two members of our favourite band we would be shitting ourselves" I smiled at Brooke as she yawned.

"Dear me, I'm tired" That was the queue for bedtime; thank god I was falling asleep on the spot. I walked up the metal stairs to my bedroom.

The next morning, Danny and Dougie came over around _7am_ which made Brooke really embarrassed because she had morning hair.

"Surprise!" Dougie smiled as Brooke opened the front door. I held back a laugh as I saw the embarrassed look on her face.

"So what are you guys doing here so early?" I asked them as I dumped my plate in the dishwasher.

Danny shrugged and took an apple from the fruit bowl "Wondered if you wanted to come to the studio with us"

"Yeah sure" I smiled at Danny.

The studio had very cosy chairs, I thought as Brooke, Danny, Dougie and I waited for Harry and Tom. We just started to play a game of _scrabble_ when the door opened and the familiar faces of Tom and Harry walked in.

"You two must be April and Brooke" Tom smiled at us, his one dimple showing clearly.

"Yeah" Brooke smiled as the door opened for a second time and two girls walked in. One of them had dark black hair and piecing blue eyes and the other I recognised to be Tom's girlfriend, Giovanna.

"Pleasure to meet you two, I've heard a lot about you Brooke from Dougie, won't stop going on about you" Harry chuckled, putting his arm around the girl with black hair "This is Vanessa, who I was telling you about Dougie" Dougie nodded while Danny tried not to laugh "What's so funny Dan?"

"When you called about your girlfriend Dougie said you sounded like you were having fun" Danny laughed, after a few seconds everyone burst out laughing and Vanessa blushed.

"Ok, ok, let's just get recording" Harry said, rubbing his nose.

"After we could get a bit to eat together?" Tom suggested, we all nodded. Brooke, Giovanna, Vanessa and I sat on the bean bags.

We talked while the boys recorded, every few minutes we would listen to the songs and go back to talking. Vanessa was a very sweet girl, she wasn't one of them fake girls, she wasn't a attention sticker and very down to earth, same as Giovanna.

When the boys finished their session we packed off to the car and made our way to Tom's favourite pub.

"So how did you and Vanessa meet?" Tom asked Harry, as the waitress set down our dinner.

"Well, she was walking home alone at night and I asked her if she wanted a lift and she said yes"

I leaned back into Danny's arms, smiling. I was happy with my life. Happier than I have been in a whole year, here I was with the man I loved with all my heart. I looked up at Danny, smiling. He was so_ enchanting_ to me.

_There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place_

Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make it's way to me

The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wondered 'til I'm wide awake

And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

This is me praying that  
This was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name  
Until I see you again  
These are the words I held back  
As I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you know  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you


End file.
